


Harry and Ginny sing to James on a rainy day

by hinnypotter97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnypotter97/pseuds/hinnypotter97
Summary: Baby James Sirius is scared of the rain. Read how Harry and Ginny try to get him to sleep.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 17





	Harry and Ginny sing to James on a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Bare in mind that my frist language isn't English. This one shot is the first one I ever wrote, so i'm sorry if it doesn´t make any sense.

_11th November, 2004. 1:07 am ___

__It was late at night, he should be back by now. Ginny found herself unable to sleep, the sound of the rain loud in her ears while looking at her sleeping baby. She was still amazed of how much love she felt by only looking at him, his little tiny hands, the feel of his soft skin, those big beautiful hazel eyes… she loved him with every ounce of her body and mind, a little piece of her and Harry._ _

____

“Oh, no. I’ts okay, Jamie…shh, i’ts okay” she whispered, a loud thunder iluminating the room “Go back to sleep, baby”

____

She tried calming the crying little boy, rubbing his belly. He had gone to sleep so easily for the first time in weeks that it gave Ginny time to do some loundry and cook a decent meal after spending the last three days in holyhead training for the new season.

____

“I know, sweetie…I know “she said to him, giving him soft little kises on his cheek, trying to comfort him

____

“Oww, Jamie… I… come here” she hugged him against her chest, feeling his little heartbeat speed up at another thunder “ you are with mama, James. You are safe”

____

Ginny tried patting his back, letting him know that she was there for him. She and Harry had tried multiple things whenever there was a storm, they had tried casting twinkle lights, they had tried to feed him, they had tried a lot of things but nothing seemed to work so they would eventually end up casting a silencing charm.

____

“You are not going back to sleep…are you?” his big eyes looking at her, tears still coming out, little hands gripping her pajama top

____

“Should we go for a walk around the house then?” she got up from the bed, wrapping the little baby with a blanket, his head resting on her shoulder, her hand rubbing his back

____

“You know, James… rain is not that bad. Flowers need a little rain to grow, veggies and fruit too… even if you don’t like to eat them” she started to walk through the hall, going from her bedroom to the livingroom

____

“Oh, and maybe you should stop throwing your mashed carrots to daddy when he feeds you. He won’t admit it but I think he is starting to smell like one” she laughed a little, remembering James giving Harry a disgusting face whenever he fed him those.

____

She was now walking around the kitchen, swinging the baby from side to side.

____

“Speaking of daddy, he should be back by now “ his little head turned, as if the mention of Harry grabbed all his attention, stopping the tears coming out from his swollen eyes.

____

“Hmm… you miss him, don’t you? “ the boy snuggled up more against her chest, making a little sound “Me too…”

____

She knew how this worked. It wasn’t the first time Harry had to spend a day away from them when there was an emergency at the auror office. She just wished she could know he was safe. Ginny knew he saved the Wizarding World, she knew he was damn good at his job, but she also knew Harry could be a little reckless and even though she doesn’t say it out loud, there was teeny tiny part of her that was always scared.

____

She sat on the couch, baby in arms. The heavy rain was slowly going away. He was perfect, he was everything she imagined. James was starting to look a little like Harry from what she could see from her husband´s baby pictures and even though he didn´t have green eyes and dark hair, she could see the resemblance between both of them.

____

“You see? The rain is gone now” she said, pointing at the window where drops of water were still sliding down “what do you say… should we go back to bed?” he looked at her wide awake

____

“Maybe daddy will be here when we wake up. Will you be a good boy and sleep till he arrives?” Ginny smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek

____

She was about to stand up from the couch when he apparated, taking Ginny by surprise. Her heart racing a little at the sudden noise and the fact that he was finally home.

____

“Shit, Harry!”

____

“Gin… I thought, I thought you were sleeping” she walked around the couch to get to him

____

“No. Jamie woke up because of the rain. I was trying to calm him down“ as she got close, she gave him a hug, the little baby between both of them “Nothing worked, of course”

____

“I’m sorry “ he said, taking baby James into his arms, giving him a kiss on top of his head. His eyes now wide open, feeling the warmth of his father´s chest “I wanted to send a patronus but everything got complicated and then Robards said - “

____

“Shh” she gave him a soft kiss on the lips “You are home now”

____

Harry noticed she was looking for possible injuries, eyes trying to be subtle but failing. She looked at his hands, his face, his feet, she even tried to give a discret look at his teeth to make sure he still got them all. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head at the left of his chest, James snuggled at the right.

____

“I don´t need to drag you to St. Mungo’s, do I?” Ginny whisperd, he laughed

____

“No, but you could drag me to bed” she arched an eyebrow at him “to sleep, of course”

____

“I´ll take your word on that, but I don´t think your son will cooperate”

____

“C’mon”

____

They headed back to their room, Harry placing James on the bed carefully between both of them. He loved this, having them both next to him. It’s what gets him through the day, knowing that he gets to come home and get to spend time with his baby boy and beautiful wife. He was overwhelmed at how intense his love for them was. His mind would wonder about James and Ginny when he was at work, making him miss half of the things Robards tried to tell him.

____

He would find himself thinking about James´s cheeky smile, his little baby laugh, Ginny´s flowery scent, he could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears in a good way. Harry tried his very hard to focus but he was always re-living those beautiful days with James, Ginny and Teddy in the garden taking some sun, Teddy´s face when he first met James, his voice calling him “baby Jamie”. He couldn’t believe that it wasn’t all a dream.

____

“I don´t think he will fall back to sleep, Harry” Ginny said, making Harry focus his eyes on hers

____

“Did you try singing?”

____

“I… no, actually. It doesn´t work if I sing it alone” she gave him a smile, blinking at him “I guess he likes it when we both sing”

____

“Well, I do love singing to him” he looked at the baby, still wide awake

____

Ginny didn’t remember when she first listened to him singing it, she was pretty sure it was a song by a muggle Singer. He would sing it when he thought she was asleep, rubbing her pregnant belly with a delicate touch. Once Jamie was born, he was surprised when Ginny joined him with her voice, making the boy sleepy at the sound.  
They both snuggled up closer to him, Ginny gave him a kiss on his chubby arm and Harry at the top of his head while they started the melody.

____

In a cavern in a canyon, excavating for a mine,  
Dwelt a miner forty-niner, and his daughter Clementine  
Oh, my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine  
You are lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry Clementine

____

They both wished for more moments like this, for a lifetime of them. James’s eyes fluttered, long eyelashes moving while he listened to their voices, making him feel loved. They weren´t the best singers, but they tried their best everytime.

____

Light she was and like a fairy, and her shoes were number nine  
Herring boxes without topses, Sandals were for Clementine  
Oh, my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine  
You are lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry Clementine

____

They sang all night, but it was okay. They could sing forever if it was what it took for their son to dream. They had time.

____

Drove she ducklings through the water, every morning just at nine  
Hit her foot against a splinter; fell into the foaming brine  
Oh, my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine  
You are lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry Clementine.

____


End file.
